


Truly Good, Truly Bad

by strangeandinteresting



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Child Death, Childhood Trauma, Horror, Multi, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandinteresting/pseuds/strangeandinteresting
Summary: A continuation of 'The Black Prom Incident', set after it and containing HEAVY spoilers for said work. An expanding collection of one-shots set in the Hatchetfield Carrie AU.
Relationships: Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Truly Good, Truly Bad

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Black Prom Incident](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698761) by [strangeandinteresting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandinteresting/pseuds/strangeandinteresting). 



> Well, hello there, gang! If you're reading this, chances are you've read my first fic, 'The Black Prom Incident'. If you haven't... Go read that. Otherwise these one-shots will make NO sense. They're mostly going to be expanding on lore, tying off loose ends, and maybe even testing out alternate universes... We'll see!
> 
> Also, sorry. This one's... A lot...

Paul's eyes snapped open.

He squeezed them shut for a few seconds, and then opened them again.

The world was completely black. Completely silent.

This void wasn't unfamiliar. He had been here before, when he was at Prom and… Lost control. He had been here for only about a minute before he blinked, and he was back in his own body, and everything that he did came rushing back.

"...What… Happened…?" He asked, startling himself with how his voice echoed in the place. He had… He had gone home. And then. And then. And then. And then.

Mama.

Bill.

_ Emma. _

And then he was here. Back in the void.

( _ I died _ )

He stared at his hands for a few moments. His bloody, shaking hands.  _ He had died.  _ He didn't know how he knew that, he just  _ did.  _ And there was no changing it.

(you died and you killed everyone before you did youre in hell paul in hell just like you thought)

"N-No,  _ no,  _ this can't be-" Paul's eyes darted around the void, looking for something,  _ anything  _ that could lead him in the right direction, and he could  _ swear  _ he heard voices whispering, where were they? " _ This can't be all there is! _ " His breaths came short and sharp, his eyes watering, he felt  _ sick _ .

( _ AND HE SHALL SMITE THE WICKED _ )

" _ NO! _ " He fell to his knees, clutching his head, " _ NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! _ " 

( _ AND THERE SHALL COME A DAY OF JUDGEMENT _ )

" _ MAMA?" _ He cried out, now sobbing, "MAMA I'M SO SORRY I- I DIDN'T- I- I didn't mean to- Mama, I didn't  _ mean to-  _ to  _ kill you _ …" 

Mama wasn't here. He blinked, and looked around, sniffling.

(if this is hell then linda should be here too)

There was nothing here. Nobody else. Nothing but the whispers that had started.

(thats why im here i killed her i killed her and i dont feel bad about it she killed emma she DESERVED IT)

"... _ Emma _ …" He hiccuped, drawing his knees up to his chest, "I'm  _ sorry… _ " He clasped his hands over his ears, trying to block out the whispering.

There were voices. More voices whispering at a deafening volume. Closing in. Laughing. Laughing. Whispering. Squealing. Laughing. Screeching. Laughing. Singing. Laughing.

He started being able to pick out distinct voices. Distinct words.

" _ Is it Paul? _ "

" _ A new fwendy-wend! _ "

" _ It's him! It's him! _ "

" _ Paul's coming! _ "

He stared about frantically, looking for the source of the voices. And he found them in the form of… People?

Yes, people.

People approaching him on all sides, still chattering happily amongst themselves, dressed in bright green shirts and shorts, green furry sleeves covering their arms. Some of them were wearing pom-poms of sorts on their head. Had he been in a better mental state, he would have just shrugged them off as presenters for a kids' TV show, but the closer they got… The less human they looked. Their skin had a sickly green-ish hue, their smiles were too wide, their teeth were  _ sharp,  _ and their eyes glowed like  _ emeralds  _ in the darkness. 

Whatever they were, they were  _ not  _ human.

He found himself compelled to stand up, even if he found himself dwarfed by these…  _ things _ . Their gazes were  _ piercing _ , as if they could see into his soul.

(demons?)

"Wh-What…?" Was the only response he could manage before they closed further in, tugging on his clothes, his  _ hair _ , pulling him back and forth like a ragdoll. And he had resigned himself to the torment, tears rolling down his cheeks.

" _ Paul, Paul! We've been waiting for you for so long! _ "

" _ Hello! _ "

" _ Don't be scared, we're the Sniggles! _ "

**_HELLO, PAUL!_ **

The voice that cut in shook him to his very core. It was  _ everywhere  _ in this void, almost deafening, it reverberated through his skull, and… And he had  _ heard it before _ . It was a friendly, childlike voice, with  _ cheerful  _ inflections. The same voice that had been talking to him this past week. The voice that told him to break the statue. The voice that goaded him into frightening Mama. The voice that tore apart the school. He had assumed it was his own subconscious, but… This was real. This was very real.

The void was illuminated with  _ blinding _ light. He squinted.  _ Two blinding lights. Spotlights.  _ The spotlights that had always shone from behind him in this void… Were now staring  _ at him.  _ Eyes.

**_WELCOME TO DROWSYTOWN! WE'VE BEEN WAITING SO LONG TO FINALLY HAVE YOU!_ **

He wanted to raise his hands to his ears again, but those things (What had they called themselves, 'Sniggles'?) were holding his arms, and his legs. He struggled against them.

"L-Let me  _ go _ ," He whimpered, feeling like he'd just been dunked in a bath of ice.

The voice laughed at him. So did the Sniggles. A horrible, raspy, hiccuping laugh.

**_WHY WOULD I LET TO LEAVE NOW? I WOULDN'T WANT MY BESTEST BUDDY-WUD TO MISS OUT ON HIS P L A Y T I M E, WOULD I?_ **

He began to sob again, writing against the tight grips on his limbs.

_ (thedevilthedevilthedevil) _

It laughed at him again.

**_NO, SILLY-BILLY!_ **

**_I_ **

**_A M_ **

**_G O D_ **

Paul tried to push them away, push it  _ all away _ , did his powers even still  _ work  _ here? They weren't working now, they weren't working now-

(o god i cant breathe i cant breathe i cant speak i cant breathe)

**_I WOULD HATE TO THROW AWAY A TOY-_ **

The Sniggles let go, but Paul was  _ not  _ free. Some force, some tight,  _ choking  _ force had secured itself around his midsection, completely winding him, and was lifting him through the air, closer and closer to the spotlights. The  _ eyes.  _ He looked down, and the force was a single,  _ gigantic _ green appendage, dotted with black spots and the texture of snakeskin.

(ohgodicantbreathe)

Up close, he could see the pupils of the eyes. They were gargantuan. A new  _ sun _ .

**_-ESPECIALLY WHEN IT'S ONLY GOT A FEW SCRATCHES!_ **

He screamed.

  
The voice laughed. And laughed. And laughed. And laughed.  _ And laughed _ .


End file.
